


Legs and mirrors

by Dash (Cydney)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Intercrural Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydney/pseuds/Dash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud and Yuffie's casual relationship may not allow them to go all the way, but they find their ways around it all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs and mirrors

_Did you know: Intercrural sex (also known as sumata in Japan) is the non-penetrative position where the man rubs between his partners thighs, often stimulating them both._  
Never, ever say I don’t teach you perverts something new.  
For a demonstration, here’s Cloud and Yuffie (cause them together are so crack they can’t just do vanilla.) - NSFW

_Fun fact - I had a metric fuck ton of fun writing this starring these two. I may have to continue it! Thoughts?_

_**Legs and mirrors** _

* * *

 

"C’mon," she cooed, her tiny tongue wetting her lips as she played. Yuffie grinned, running dexterous fingers up and down Cloud’s erect prick, watching the muscle twitch under her fingers. Wet thumbs slid along the tip, hot and thick, and her dark eyes flashed as he groaned.

"Ahh, point for me," she giggled, wriggling her bare bum on his desk. She was having fun - she always did when they stole away like this - and she wasn’t afraid to show it. There was something so thrilling and naughty about sitting in his office, naked from the waist down and feeling him twitching from her finger work. "Is Mister Strife gonna cum for the Princess yet?"

Behind blonde bangs and flushed cheeks, Cloud gave the playful ninja a frustrated look.

“Not if you keep calling yourself that,” he grunted, even as his fingers dug deeper into the arms of his office chair. She stuck her tongue out at him, a look of knowing as she saw just what she was doing to him. Sometimes he didn’t know if Yuffie was too inexperienced or just enjoyed torturing him. He assumed it was the latter. Regardless, as soon as she helped push his trousers down, she had eagerly drizzled his cock with oil and began to play with him.

"You know, you're being so  _rude_  right now," she mused, gripping his base with one hand and pulling on tight skin with the other. His teeth sunk deeper into his lip to keep from moaning, but she didn't miss the shift in his hips as he lifted off the seat, leaning into her hands. She quietly rewarded herself with another point, enjoying all the little breaks she made in his stoicism.

"I mean, here I am." Yuffie pulled her hand away long enough to dramatically point at herself. "The White Rose of Wutai and an all around  _babe_ , and you won't even -"   
Both hands wrapped back around his oiled shaft, giving him a firm pump from tip to base, leaving Cloud hissing beneath her.  
"-  _cum_  for me. You're just being selfish now."

Cloud pressed the heel of his hand against his head, his jaw firmly set as Yuffie teased him. Everything felt too hot, like the ceiling fans overhead were running backwards. His modest delivery office was stifling. And the pretty, petite ninja who happily toyed with him for  _too long_  wasn't helping.

"I know you're getting a kick out of this," he groaned, his voice rougher than usual.

"Guilty!"

"-but you're not even  _close_  to ending this." Cloud braced himself. He expected a pout for sure, maybe even some sassy comments from her. The fact was that he was just too  _much_  for her to take, and it took a good while for the "great ninja" to finally accept that she was unable to go that far with him.

"Oh,  _low blow_ ," she muttered, her hands slowing until they rested against his legs. Yuffie sighed, an almost wistful look on her face that made Cloud feel a pang of regret. Even if this...  _this_  between them was casual and smutty and something besides partnership, he genuinely cared for the spirited woman.

"Well, then..."

And just like that she bounced back, a look of mischief on her face. Quickly and smoothly, the ninja unfolded her long, bare legs and rocked to the edge of the desk, planting her feet on top of Cloud's knees and digging her toes into his skin. A naughty grin pulled at her lips as she leaned back, unashamedly spreading her moist folds open with one hand. Even if she was too small, too tight to take more than his fingers, Yuffie was always eager to show off her neat, shaven core.

"Normally I'd tell you to start returning the favor," she hummed, her grin widening as she delicately slid her fingertip between her moist folds.   
"But since I  _clearly_  need lessons, how about you give me a show and finish yourself?" She didn't wait before she leaned back on her arm, her fingers rubbing circles across her wet clit. Her face was positively lecherous.

"Why do we always come back to that?" Cloud asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. She had a point - it  _wasn't_  fair not to have her eager work returned, but how many times did she ask for a show?

"Really? Face it, chocobo-head. You're a hottie."

It was funny, really, he thought. She could spend half an hour, sighing, cooing and massaging his cock without much impact. But hearing her so candidly compliment him had him fighting to keep the heat from staining his cheeks.

"Y'know what? If I had a clip of you shooting all over your ab's, I'd be the richest lady this side of the Golden Saucer." Yuffie suddenly grew still, her fingers pausing in their circles, her toes squeezing the muscles of his legs. He could see the wheels turning in her head already.

"Let me tape it."

" _No._ "

"Oh,  _c_ ' _mon_!" She began reaching blindly behind her for her tiny shorts, no doubt to look for her cell phone in the back pocket. "Just for me?"

"No, Yuffie."

The ninja pouted then, crossing her arms across her perky chest and looking away.

"Jerk," she mumbled, swinging her feet up and onto the desk, where she hugged her legs tight. "You still owe me, too." She was aware that she was throwing something akin to a temper tantrum, and that it was probably going to fray Cloud's already legendary nerves, but she didn't care enough to stop. She was too frustrated, damn it, and she was sure it was radiating off her.

And it was. Her pose, her pout, everything about her screamed annoyance, and he did his best not to sigh. He chewed his thumb, watching her take deep breaths through her little, upturned nose before shaking his head. He couldn't just let her sit there, naked from the chest down and cursing him in her mind.

"Alright, c'mere."

Before she could react, she felt a pair of arms hook behind her shoulders and under her knees, scooping her up from the desk. Yuffie didn't squeak - something she was actually pretty proud of, considering how fast it was - but she came close to smacking him against his firm chest.

"Oi! What's the idea?" she demanded, burying the urge to get comfortable in his arms as he carried her away to the spartan washroom of his office. She was still moody, and he just decides to pick her up and cart her off? The nerve!

"We're here," he announced, as if they weren't both naked from the waist down, her thighs damp from arousal while his prick bobbed in the air.

"So I see," she mumbled as he lowered her to the ground. Immediately warm, firm hands settled on her hips, steering her towards the full length mirror that leaned against the wall. Yuffie was once again reminded of how petite she was against him. She crossed her arms, unimpressed.

"Just go with me on this one," he whispered, his lips suddenly close enough to brush her ear while his breath flowed across her neck. Beneath her vest her hardened nipples twitched, and she cursed him anew for being impossible to stay mad with. So, she nodded, humming as his hand ran through her bobbed hair and bringing her focus back to the mirror.

"What do you see?" he murmured, wide hands settling on her narrow waist as he leaned against her. She felt her bum touch a bed of firm muscle as Cloud's broad form melded with her back. Yuffie could have relaxed easily, if she wasn't busy staring into their reflection.

She gawked as Cloud's hard, wet prick poked between her thighs. It almost looked like it was  _hers_  if it didn't look so comically out of place. Her long, skinny legs didn't fit the thick muscle... but by Leviathan, it was fun to look at. Yuffie chewed her lip, glancing down past her smoothly-shaven mons, before looking back at the reflection again, admiring the 'new look.'

"Okay, now I  _really_  want to take photos," she said coyly, reaching behind her to play with Cloud's spiky hair. "Is this my show?"

Rough lips brushed the column of her neck, so intimately and sudden that her eyes blissfully slid shut.

"Not exactly," she heard him whisper, before she felt Cloud adjust himself below her. His hands dropped, his knees pushing her legs closer together, her tiny feet pinned between his wider ones as he held her hips.

Cloud pulled his hips back and Yuffie hissed with delight, feeling his swollen cock rubbing against her core.

"Watch," he hummed, and the ninja licked her dry lips as she opened her eyes. And then he moved again, slowly pressing forward. She felt it first - that hot, thick length moving across her lips, her clit, before she saw the swollen head reappear between her thighs. He kept pushing, inching more between her legs until she felt her ass comfortably hitting his hips. All she could do was stare, once more admiring the organ that poked between her slender thighs, now pressing tightly against her pussy.

"Fuck, Cloud." Both her arms came up, reaching around his neck, through his hair, pulling him closer to her. "Do that again..."

He didn't hesitate, thumbs stroking her hips as he pulled back. A shudder went through her as he rubbed between her wet lips, across her tender clit, until the flared head was nestled against her core. And then he pushed again, sliding easily between her wet thighs and making her moan out. 

Another slow, backwards pull left her chewing her lips, her fingers pulling his hair. The next time he didn't slowly push - he  _thrust_ , and her eyesight went blurry as she ground her cunt against him. Short, quick moves left her moaning obscenely, until she felt her ass come back against him hard enough to spank her.

"Fucking  _fuck_ , don't you even  _think_  about stopping!" she warned, her legs turning limp as her fingers and toes curled. She had been fingered. She had been licked and eaten and teased and  _stimulated_ , but for the first time Yuffie felt so amazingly good that sex  _had_  to feel as awesome as this, she decided. 

"Yuffie, I'm so  _close_." 

A fresh jolt of arousal shot down between her legs. Her name had never tasted so good as it did when Cloud breathed it like that. Not when  _he_  was telling  _her_  how close he was, because of  _her_. Because of what he was doing with her hot little body that was making them both close to exploding.

"So keep going," she panted, her mouth dry, her thighs slippery and hot. Her pussy felt fucking  _ignited_ , but she didn't care. She was tiptoeing her climax already - she just wanted,  _needed_  to her him groan and lean against her, to  _feel_  his cock twitching and pulsing tight against her.

She didn't have to wait long. Cloud really was close to his limit, and when his arm came down across her covered chest and held her close, she blinked her eyes clear and stared at their reflection. She was as messy as she thought she'd be - hair ruffled, cheeks red, her skin shining with sweat. Her thighs were  _soaked_ , more from her own arousal than any oil that was left on him when they started. But most of all, the urgent way his prick rubbed between her skinny legs left her dizzy with lust. The ninja squeezed him, her legs trembling as she quietly gave herself to her orgasm, her tired hands pulling through his hair as she cooed over her shoulder.

"Cum for me, baby," Yuffie groaned. She was hot and wet and sensitive, her climax leaving her hungry for his. He thrust between her and stilled, his hand dropping from her chest to his aching cock. She watched in the mirror as he held his tip, pumping once, twice, and then pressing it against her bald peach. Hot, thick come splashed against her belly, tingling her damp skin, all while Cloud Strife leaned against her neck and gently panted.

Yuffie didn't even  _try_  to recover. Not yet. Her thighs were hot and her legs felt like jelly - her own climax had left her feeling more drained than normal. But the hot, sticky seed that clung to her pale skin just made her feel  _sexy_.

"Damn I wish I had my camera," she sighed, running a hand through her hair to flatten it. She actually felt Cloud  _laugh_  at that - a soothing rumble in his chest that made her want to relax against him.

"Maybe next time," he mused. "Maybe."

Next time. The words flew through her mind, awakening possibilities.

Yuffie's face stretched into a tired, naughty grin once more.


End file.
